


You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

by americanhoney913



Series: Smells Like Home [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: I never thought thatYou would be the one to hold my heartBut you came aroundAnd you knocked me off the ground from the startHow many times will let you me change my mindAnd turn aroundI can't decide if I'll let you save my lifeOr if I'll drown-- Arms, Christina PerriSasha hates being an omega. It makes her seem weak, and she hates being seen as weak. A lot of the women here are alphas. There are some betas. And the few that are omegas usually have mates or those alphas they go to during their heats. Heats make omegas go crazy if they don’t have suppressants or an alpha to help them along.She hates it, hates the way it makes her feel. She doesn’t like being incapacitated for almost a week, not able to do anything but think of sex and alpha and being dominated. She doesn’t want to be dominated; she dominates, both inside and outside the ring.





	You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt on Tumblr: You suck you know that? Can you make a cute Sasha and Bayley one, where everyone notices Sasha wearing Bayley's clothes and they honestly just think it's so cute.

Sasha hates being an omega. It makes her seem weak, and she hates being seen as weak. A lot of the women here are alphas. There are some betas. And the few that are omegas usually have mates or those alphas they go to during their heats. Heats make omegas go crazy if they don’t have suppressants or an alpha to help them along.

She hates it, hates the way it makes her feel. She doesn’t like being incapacitated for almost a week, not able to do anything but think of sex and alpha and being dominated. She doesn’t want to be dominated; she dominates, both inside and outside the ring.

The Boss ‘n’ Hugs Connection have a huge tag match against Natalya and Naomi and Sasha’s worried. She runs a hand through her hair and wipes some of the sweat from her brow. God, is it hot in here or is it just her? She pulls the small orange Rx bottle from her bag and swallows. She tilts and shakes the bottle and nothing falls out.

“Fuck!” she shouts in the locker room. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” She kicks her locker shut and it bangs hard enough to rattle the door.

This can’t be happening, Sasha thinks. Not now. They have a huge match, their last one before the title match against the Iiconics, and she won’t let her body take her out of the running. She won't let her hormones and her body take the two of them out of the running to winning the first tag team championship that  _they_ were the pioneers of. They have to win this title match. 

“Uh, Sash, are you okay?”

She looks up when Becky rounds the corner, her body draped in one of Charlotte’s old robes. The red and gold one with the sequins and the big ‘Flair’ on the back. 

Sasha inhales to calm herself down and the scent of the redhead wafts over her. She smells like campfires on a summer night and sandalwood, with an underlying subtle scent of a botanical garden. When Becky cranes her neck to look over Sasha’s shoulder, she glances down at the redhead’s neck, where a mating mark sits. God, Becky’s so fucking lucky to have found an alpha right at the beginning of her WWE career. They disappear when Becky starts smelling of heat and come back in a week when it’s over.

Sasha definitely doesn’t want that for herself, but she’s glad she doesn’t have to hear the whiny omega and rutting alpha when she should be concentrating on matches. It sucked when Charlotte and Becky were separated and Sasha hopes it never happens again because that was torture for everyone, especially Becky. Because suppressants don’t work on mated omegas and scientists haven’t found a way to make them yet.

“I’m fine,” Sasha growls, puffing out her cheeks and expelling the air in one long breath. “Just fine.”

“You sure?”

She pulls her hair into a messy bun so the hair can be away from her neck and tries to get some air across her skin. She shoves the pill bottle into Becky's face and scowls at her hands. “I’m out. And we’ve got a match this Sunday.”

Becky looks into the bottle with a worried glance. “Can ya get more before it hits?” she asks, voice full of worry. “I know how much this match is gonna mean to you two. Especially if ya can pull it off.”

“We’re going to win the match. I know that.” She sighs and deflates, hunching her shoulders. “But I can’t fight like this. You know it, I know it. Bayley’ll know it as soon as she sees me tomorrow.”

“I’ve got the keys. We can go get more right now.” Becky smiles kindly. Sasha knows that Becky struggled during her time in the independent circuit, especially when she was in countries that either didn’t believe in suppressants or made them extremely hard for foreigners to get.

The purple-haired woman shakes her head. “No, you’ve got a match tonight. We can’t just leave.”

“This is more important.”

“I’ll figure something out, Bex,” Sasha says as she puts her hand on Becky’s. “Promise.”

Becky rolls her eyes and Sasha knows the other woman’s judging her stubbornness- something the two of them share- but she won’t let up. Becky has to fight tonight to be in the title match against Charlotte, just like Sasha and Bayley. These next few weeks are all about titles these days. The newest addition to the women’s titles, the Tag Team Championship, is coming up. WrestleMania’s only a few months away so they want big matches. 

“Pinkie promise?”

“I thought this was your and Charlotte’s thing?”

“Aw, Queenie’ll be fine with it.” Becky waves her hand as if swatting away a fly. “Pinkie promises aren’t a trademark or anythin’.”

“I pinkie promise I’ll figure it out before Sunday.”

“And if you can’t get the meds in time?”

“I’ll tell Hunter and Bay.”

“Good.” Becky nods and stands up. She presses a kiss to Sasha’s forehead, which makes the shorter woman growl, but Becky turns and walks away before Sasha can do anything.

_Guess I’ll have to figure something out before tomorrow,_ Sasha thinks as she buries her hands in her hair and puts her head between her knees.

* * *

“Hey, Bayls, everything okay?” Charlotte answers Becky’s phone while the redhead’s popped off to the shower. They’re in the Smackdown locker room of the arena and she wonders why Bayley didn’t just walk across from the Raw locker room.

“Uh, this is gonna sound weird, but have either of you seen my jacket?” Bayley asks. Charlotte can hear the sound of clothes and other things being thrown to the floor. “The orange and white one with the streamers. I can’t find it anywhere.”

Charlotte glances around the locker room. There’s clothes scattered in one of the corners, someone’s ring boots hanging from the hook on someone’s locker, a pillow next to one of the open suitcases on the floor.

“Uh, it’s definitely not here.” Charlotte winces when she hears what she guesses is a ring boot flying into a wall on Bayley’s side. “Sorry, Bayley.” She smiles as Becky comes out of the shower room dressed in street clothes but that damn robe still hanging from her shoulders. “Becky, you need to take that off. You can’t wear that outside.”

“Is she wearing your robe again?” the brunette on the other side of the line asks. Charlotte clicks the speakerphone on.

“Oi! I like it, okay?” Becky snaps as she buries her face in the robe. “Makes me feel, uh, well, um…” She trails off.

Charlotte steps over and makes the omega tilt her chin up. “Makes you feel what, Becks?”

Bayley chuckles and shakes her head, Charlotte hearing the swish of her ponytail over the phone. 

“Safe,” Becky mumbles and bites her lip. Bayley coos and Charlotte presses a quick kiss to Becky’s mating mark, making the redhead melt and whimper before she coughs and shakes her head. “I hate you.” She buries her face in Charlotte’s shoulder and whines.

“Guys, help, please?” Bayley’s breaks them out of their haze and Charlotte pulls back. “I don’t have my other jacket and I need this one.”

“Can’t you just go on without it?” Becky asks. “You’ve done it before, yeah?”

“Yeah, but…” Charlotte imagines her shrugging, “I don’t know, I just need to find it.”

Charlotte pulls the phone to her ear. “Okay, sweetheart, we’ll start sniffing around. See if we can find it.”

“Okay, but please don’t get distracted.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Becky salutes the brunette even though she can’t see. “We’ll return your jacket in tiptop shape.”

“Thanks, guys! You’re the best.” Charlotte goes to hang up the phone but Bayley speaks again. “Oh, and can you tell Sasha I’m looking for her if you see her. I think she’s avoiding me.”

“Will do,” Charlotte answers. “Bye, Bayls.”

She turns off the phone and turns to Becky. 

“You go sniff out Sasha and I’ll try to find the jacket. Meet back here in an hour if we don’t?”

Becky nods, leans up on her toes and presses a quick kiss to the blonde’s lips, and skips off in one direction.

“And will you please take off that robe! It’s starting to smell!”

Becky sends up her middle fingers as she trots away and Charlotte laughs as she turns in the other direction.

* * *

Sasha shivers as she huddles in the corner of a remote upstairs bathroom. It’s one of the bathrooms for fans that get the high seats, so she’s pretty sure that no one’s gonna find her. Hopefully, no one finds her. She can already feel the cloying scent of heat clinging to her skin, the arousal crawling up her spine, the taste of it in the back of her throat.

So she lied to Becky about being able to get more suppressants, as well as her idea to tell Hunter and Bayley.  

The lights are off and she presses her nose further into the fabric of the jacket she's wearing. Bayley’s scent washes over her as she takes a shaky breath. It’s like walking into your hometown bakery, with the scent of fresh bread wafting over you. It reminds her of home. Everything inside is screaming at her to go find Bayley and drag her back to the hotel, but she's hidden away so that doesn’t happen.

She’s not a weak-willed omega as soon as her heat hits, goddamnit. She’s Sasha Banks, she’s the Legit Boss, she’s stronger than this. She won't crumble at the first scent of alpha, especially the one who's captured her attention and made her omega perk her ears up.

There’s a knock on the door and Sasha jumps, curls further into herself. “Halloooo in there?” Becky’s voice echoes off the tiles. “God, this place stinks.” A flashlight shines across the room and lands on Sasha, who just looks up and glares. “Hallo, Sash. What’re you doin’ sittin’ in the dark?”

“The light hurts,” she answers. “And I just wanted to left alone.”

“Well, Bayley’s worried about’cha.” The redhead also pulls on the jacket Sasha’s wearing. “Also, she’s lookin’ for this.”

Sasha rolls her eyes. “I’m fine, as you can see. Just tell Bayley I’m not feeling well.”

Becky comes over to sit next to Sasha and the purple-haired woman brings her knees to her chest. She sighs and presses her nose further into the fabric to try to drown out any other smells. Becky might be a mated omega, but her scent is still cloying and makes Sasha almost nauseous. 

“Hey,” Becky puts her hand on Sasha’s shoulder, “you know she’ll just be more worried. Charlotte’s tearing up the Smackdown side of the arena lookin’ for ya.”

“I’m glad you found me and not her.”

“She’s not that bad,” Becky says as she rolls her eyes. “Sure, she’s protective, but she would never hurt you.”

“Of course not,” Sasha agrees. “I just hate alphas when I’m in heat.”

Becky wrinkles her nose. “Uh, sure ya do. So why’re you hidin’ in the bathroom with Bayley’s jacket to yer nose?”

Sasha growls and scoots away from Becky a little bit. She pulls the jacket tighter around her, twisting her fingers into the ribbons hanging from the sides. She might hate alphas during her heat, but her body doesn’t and it’s already singled one out when they first met during her first meeting with Bayley at NXT.

“I just… It helps keep me calm,” Sasha says in a small voice. “I can’t explain it. It just helps.”

Becky reaches out and touching Sasha’s knee, being careful not to touch the jacket or any bare skin through the rips of her jeans. “Sash, you can’t sit in the dark all week. You can’t avoid Bayley forever. She’s gonna get worried. And you and I both know how dangerous a worried alpha is, _especially_ when she finds out you’re in heat.”

“I can’t be near her right now, Bex,” Sasha reminds her. “It’ll be bad for both of us.”

“You know she’d be more than willing to help you, if you’d only ask.”

Sasha runs a hand through her hair and tugs on the strands. “I don’t want her to help me. I don’t need help. I can get through this on my own.”

“What’re you gonna do?” Becky asks as she leans her head back against the wall. “Hide in here forever? Avoid your feelings?” She touches her own mating mark and sighs. “Being mated isn’t a  _ bad thing _ , Sasha. It doesn’t make you vulnerable or weak or whatever you think it makes you.”

“Becky… don’t…”

“Sasha, being mated makes you so fucking strong,” the redhead says. “It makes you strong enough to accept someone into your life when you’re at your weakest.” She chuckles. “I never wanted to be mated either. I didn’t want to be vulnerable to someone who could turn on me in an instant. In this career, my mate and I might have to go into a feud with each other.” She smiles. “But I know that Charlotte and I are stronger than a fake feud, if it ever happens. I know that when those curtains close and when the cameras turn off, I’m going home to a mate that cares for me… even if I beat her ass all the time.”

Sasha full-belly laughs and she can’t stop. She wipes tears from her eyes and shakes her head. “But Bayley’s, you know, Bayley, and I’m me. Why would she ever want an omega that’ll fight her every step of the way? She’s so happy-go-lucky and I’m, well, not.”

“Oh, I don’t think Charlotte would’a wanted me if I wasn’t fightin’ her every step’a the way,” Becky admits. Sasha shakes her head because she knows it’s true. Charlotte and Becky always have the most fun when they fight each other in the ring. When Bayley and Sasha fight or are forced into a feud, it’s violent and ugly and full of hate. She doesn’t want that to translate that into their relationship, whatever it ends up being.

“I’ll think about it, okay?” Sasha says as she rests her head on her knees.

“That’s all I ask.”

Sasha closes her eyes when Becky shuts off the flashlight on her phone. She listens as Becky’s nails  _ tick-tick-tick _ against her phone. She doesn’t know what Becky’s doing, but she hopes she’s not telling Bayley where she is.

She falls asleep and slumps over into Becky’s shoulder. The last thing she feels is Becky pulling Bayley’s jacket to cover her more, a part of the collar pressed to her nose so she can breathe in her scent while she sleeps.

* * *

Bayley stares at Sasha as she sleeps. Purple hair covers the pillow around her like a halo. God, she smells amazing and Bayley’s using all her willpower not to jump into bed and cuddle Sasha to her chest. She smells like walking through a forest at midnight, a slight chill to the air announcing winter’s coming, and it pulls Bayley in, makes her mouth water, and all she wants to do is get her teeth into Sasha’s neck.

Sasha mumbles in her sleep and turns over, her hand coming down next to where Bayley’s sitting, searching, until the brunette moves her hand so that her pinkie’s resting on Sasha’s. The Boss quiets and settles after that.

“How’s she doing?” Charlotte asks as she comes in and takes a seat at the table near the bed. Her eyes flick from Sasha to Bayley and back.

“The fever’s gone down, so that’s good.” Bayley brushes her pinkie over Sasha’s skin and her whole body tingles. “I can’t believe she would be that stupid.” She turns to Charlotte. “Has this ever happened to Becky?”

“Not while she’s been with me.” Charlotte shakes her head. “I’m not sure about before.”

“I’m just glad we got to you when we did.” Becky walks in with a cardboard carrier of coffee. She hands one to Charlotte and presses a kiss to her forehead before she walks over to Bayley and hands her an iced latte with about a pound of sugar. “I thought we were gonna have’ta take her to the hospital.”

Before either alpha can respond, Sasha gasps and sits up. Becky jumps forward and grabs Bayley’s hand before she can touch Sasha. She sits up and slides away from Bayley, scrambling back on the bed until her back hits the headboard. Bayley stays where she is, but she puts her hand on the bed between them.

“What’re you doing?” Sasha asks. “Where am I?”

“Becky called me when you wouldn’t wake up,” Bayley says. “You had heat-fever. Charlotte carried you up to your hotel room.”

The purple-haired woman looks around the room and scowls when she notices the mated pair. Becky moves to stand with her hands resting on Charlotte’s shoulder, both looking at her with worried expressions on their faces. Sasha turns back to Bayley.

“What about the match?”

Bayley rolls her eyes and sits down on the bed, far enough to keep Sasha comfortable but close enough to reassure herself that Sasha's okay. “Postponed until next week.” When Sasha opens her mouth to argue, Bayley holds up her hand and Sasha shuts up. The brunette feels a thrill go down her spine at the thought of the most stubborn woman in her life actually following her instructions. “You’re  _ not _ fighting like this.”

Sasha’s back straightens and Becky chuckles. “Come on, Charlie,” she says as she pulls Charlotte to her feet, “lets let the Boss ‘n’ Hugs Connection, uh, reconnect.” Charlotte rolls her eyes but allows her omega to pull her from the room. “Remember to put a bandaid on when yer done!” Bayley throws a pillow at the door when she even hints at the fact that there might be a mating bite after all of this.

“I’m sorry I worried you,” Sasha says as she tilts her head to the side and won’t look Bayley in the eye. “You can leave now, if you want.”

Bayley charges forward and hovers, but doesn’t sit on the bed. She puts her hands on her hips. “I’m not leaving you alone, Sash, especially after you just had heat-fever.” It really scared her when Becky called and told her that Sasha had heat-fever, something that sometimes happened to unmated omegas when they went off their suppressants after a long time on them. Why hadn’t Sasha told her she needed more or asked them to postpone the match? On the other hand, she knows Sasha’s stubborn enough to keep everything to herself, so she’s not surprised. 

She reaches out and touches Sasha’s cheek, making the omega look at her. Sasha whimpers and presses into her hand, breath shaking against the brunette’s hand.

“Bayley,” she whispers and arousal licks up Bayley’s spine. She moves onto the bed until she’s kneeling next to Sasha, her hand the only part touching her, even though her body screams at her to just straddle Sasha and hold her down. God, if her alpha could just hold off, that would be great.

“What do you need, from me, right now?” Bayley asks.

Sasha still won’t meet her eyes, tilting her head down and to the side, flashing her bare throat at Bayley. It’s like she’s dangling a piece of meat, or a Championship belt, in front of her face and her mouth waters. Sasha’s scent’s getting stronger, that forest being overrun by the scent of her arousal. It’s thick in the air of the hotel room and she whimpers when Bayley leans down and presses her nose to Sasha’s neck, against the source of her unique scent.

Bayley knows they’re not going to be leaving the hotel room for a long time.

* * *

Charlotte sighs as she wraps an ice pack against her shoulder. Their match- Charlotte and Naomi against Becky and Ember- had been a rough match, but it was also a lot of fun. She’d ended up against Becky for the last few minutes and, God, she hasn’t had fun in the ring in a while. She understood that most people wouldn’t like wacking their mate around, but Charlotte and Becky trust each other so much with their bodies in the ring, and they know what it’s like to make a match fun. That’s what they do every time they fight against each other and she loves it.

“Did I hit ya too hard?” Becky asks as she sits on the bench in front of the blonde. Charlotte smiles as she sees Becky wrapping her own bag of ice around her knee, which she says has been bothering her for a few days.

“No, Becks, I’m fine.” She smiles. “Have you seen Bayley and Sasha?” She pulls her goggles off and twists her hair into a single braid down her back. “They said they’d stop by before the match, but they never showed.”

“Maybe something happened?” Becky wiggles her eyebrows and she reminds the blonde of that smirking emoji.

Charlotte smacks her butt with her towel as she walks by. “Don’t be crass.”

Becky yelps and glares. Her eyes go wide and Charlotte turns around to see Bayley standing in the doorway to the Smackdown Live locker room. The brunette’s hair is pulled into her signature ponytail and…

“Is that what I think it is?” Becky zooms over and reaches out when Bayley smacks her hand away. “Ow!”

“Don’t touch it. It still hurts.” Bayley covers the bandage that covers her shoulder and a little bit on her neck. 

“Nice,” Becky says and Charlotte stands up to smack the back of her head. Becky rubs her head and glances up at Charlotte, but the blonde breezes past her and hugs Bayley.

“I’m so happy for you guys.” Charlotte squeezes her tightly. “Now, where’s Sasha?”

Bayley chuckles and all of a sudden, her music starts playing from someone’s phone. 

Sasha appears at the side of the locker room entrance, decked out in Bayley’s jacket, and does The Hugger’s entrance into the room and bumps her hip against Bayley’s. The brunette leans down and presses a kiss to the bandaid on Sasha’s own neck. The omega almost buckles with a whimper, but Bayley wraps an arm around her waist and smiles.

“Dork,” Bayley whispers into purple hair. Sasha just beams at her friends.

Charlotte mirrors them and wraps her arm around Becky’s waist.

“See, Sash,” Becky says as she presses a kiss to Charlotte’s cheek, “being mated doesn’t make you weak… it makes you strong.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic! Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> Send me prompts on Tumblr at thirstyforthasmin  
> Note: if you make them too detailed, it's harder to write them!


End file.
